1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a tool grinding machine wherein an adjustable grinder is rotatably mounted on a work platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of tool grinding machine has in principle been known for a long time and serves particularly for the restoration of cutting tools, that is, for the resharpening of the cutting edges, whereby the cutting geometry as such is reconstructed to the greatest extent possible. As cutting tools to be considered within the meaning of the type discussed above not only special tools with specialized cutting geometries, but rather also standard tools in the form of milling cutters, augers, and chamfering drills.
For the most part this type of tool grinding machine is built into a machine stand, on which are mounted various tools necessary for a particular function. For this there is employed first the horizontally oriented work platform, which as a rule is dimensioned to a high precision and which provides mounting opportunities, in particular in the form of grooves, for further subassemblies or subunits.
On the work platform there is provided a tool holder, which receives the tool to be worked upon. The tool holder is provided with, for example, a longitudinal and a transverse support, which provide for rapid adjustment in the longitudinal as well as in the transverse directions. Further, the tool spindle is itself, or coupled together with the longitudinal support, rotatably moveable, so that various combinations of a turning and a slidable displacement are possible.
The processing of the tool is accomplished via a grinder, for example via a grinder disk, which is removably fixed to a grinder head. Depending upon the requirements, the grinder head is pivotable about various axis, so that the desired contour pattern can be followed. For this the grinder head is mounted in a vertical oriented and with a height position adjustable grinder upright support, whereby the grinder upright support for its part is mounted to be rotatable about a vertical extending axis on a rotating disk. The rotating disk is likewise mounted upon the working platform, and more specifically adjacent the tool holder in such a manner, that the grinding disk can be directed at the tool. One such tool grinding machine, over which the present invention represents an improvement, is for example illustrated in the pamphlet of the Christien AG, Wabern-Bern, Switzerland "Christen Tool Grinding Machines, AU-150 Universal Tool Grinding Machine" at pages 4-7.
Although such tool grinding machines have in practice been found useful, they do exhibit a number of deficiencies. In particular the high space requirement for the grinder upright support including the turning disk upon which it is mounted severely restricts the available work space, so that it is as a rule necessary to use a machine stand with a greater work platform area. This not only increases the requirement for floor space, but rather also substantially raises the price of a tool grinding machine of this type. Further disadvantages result therefrom, that the rotating disk must unavoidably lie underneath the actual work zone, and that it is thus is subject to an increased likelihood of soiling and damage due to falling debris and grinder particles and the like. Numerous special protective coverings have been devised, which however hinder the ability to access and manipulate.
The invention is thus concerned with the problem of providing a tool grinding machine of the type discussed above which is however improved in the regard that it is no longer subject to the type of disadvantages mentioned above. In particular a class of tool grinding machine is to be developed, which is made as compact as possible and which enables an unrestricted accessability to the work area.